


A Very Bittersweet Reunion

by AlienShea



Series: brainrot saga [2]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Sequel, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienShea/pseuds/AlienShea
Summary: You were prepared for anybody. Anybody but him.Sequel to "Before You Met Her"
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Series: brainrot saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100459
Comments: 32
Kudos: 188





	A Very Bittersweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go ya dirty animals
> 
> CW; strong language, physical violence

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“What does it look like? I saw that her dad was looking for people to battle you, so, I’m your opponent. Pick up your mic, let’s go already.”

You just stand there, mind racing. Why is _he_ the person you’re going up against? Of all people, why does it have to be Pico?

The two of you stand there, staring each other down while GF looks on in confusion from the speakers. This is your third rap battle to keep your girlfriend. You were expecting any sort of person, every possibility. Except this one. Anyone but him. 

GF cocks an eyebrow. “You know each other?”

Pico turns to her with a smug smile on his face. “Not to be rude, lady, but I probably know your boyfriend better than you do. We have a, uh, _history_ , if you will.”

  
  


She looks between you again before it dawns on her. “Oh! Is he the ex?”

You flush as Pico lets out a surprised laugh. “You’ve been talking about me? How kind of you, Bee.”

Anger washes over you as soon as you hear the nickname fall from his lips. “Shut the fuck up! Don’t ever call me that again.”

“I’ll do as I fucking please. Now pick up the goddamn mic.”

This is a nightmare. You could’ve gone the rest of your life never seeing him again. Memories flash through your mind of your past. Your first meeting, that fateful smoke sesh, the countless cuddles, kisses and hugs, loving words whispered against the pillows, the way he’d say your name in a whine, when he finally opened up to you and cried in your arms, and finally, how you got the scar on your leg. Going from hating him to loving him to hating him again. 

You look up at GF. She smiles at you and gives you a thumb’s up, her silent way of telling you that you can do this. You smile back at her and pick up the mic from the ground. It’s all for her. 

Pico taunts you with a smile as GF flips the switch on the speakers and starts the first song. You take a deep breath and try to clear your head. You had to get through this. It’s all for her. 

Pico’s first song isn’t anything special, mostly just bragging. You’re kinda surprised actually. Back when you knew him, he wasn’t great at rapping. He could never come up with words on the fly or make them flow quite well, but now...wow. He’s clearly been practicing. 

You keep up fairly easily, so the track switches and you go into the next song. This one is a little more fast paced, but nothing you can’t handle. Some of the lyrics sound...condescending. Almost like he’s making fun of you. You grit your teeth as you finish the song.

The last song is the fastest, as it usually is. His tone gets more angry, and now he’s definitely calling you out on your shortcomings when you dated. You try so hard to keep calm and not lose your composure. You can’t afford to fail this right now, not to him.

But then he says your nickname, and you officially lose it.

You scream your lyrics back to him, throat shredding with every note. You want to drill it into his brain that you fucking hate him, that he was terrible for you, that he shouldn’t have ever came here. 

Pico is so stunned by the outburst that he just straight up stops rapping and gets disqualified. You stare at each other, tears forming in the corners of your eyes.

“Uh…” GF starts, like she forgot that she’s the judge. “Winner is BF!”

Pico stares at you a little longer. You swear you could see how sad he is in eyes and it almost breaks you, even still.

Finally, he sighs and holsters his gun, looking back up at you with fake confidence. “Congrats, Bee. You killed it.”

Your body is on fire, every single nerve shot to hell and back. You throw the mic down with enough force to cause some damage and stomp over to him. He backs up a bit, but otherwise doesn’t react as you get up to his face. Somehow, you manage to land a good, solid punch on his stupid fucking jaw. He recoils and looks back at you, shocked. You try to throw another, aiming for his nose, when his instincts finally kick in and he deflects it, whipping around and kicking you in the stomach. You collapse to the ground as you groan and try not to throw up.

“Shit, I’m sorry! I-I...What are you _doing_?” he shrieks.

He certainly doesn’t expect it when you kick and sweep his legs out from under him, sending him to the ground. You tackle him and throw fists as fast as you can, mostly hitting his arms as he blocks. You can’t even see at this point, vision blinded as tears stream down your face and land on him. Somewhere, you hear GF yelling at you to stop, but you just can’t. This is a long time coming.

He comes to his senses enough to overpower you, flipping so he’s the one pinning you down with his knees on your thighs and his wrists holding your outstretched arms. You wince as one of his knees grinds on your leg muscle, making it spasm in pain. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He shouts. 

You respond by spitting on his cheek. “Let me go, you fucking asshole!”

“Not while you’re going apeshit, fucking relax!”

You try to wriggle free a bit more before your body gives up and you crumble within yourself, body going limp as you heave in sobs. Pico looks down at you, wide-eyed and a little teary himself. You just stare back, hating yourself for how you’re acting. He looks at you like you’ve gone mad, and fuck, maybe you have. You just want to go home.

“Let me go,” you demand quietly, and he does so, sighing before getting off your legs and sitting on the asphalt. You sit up, trying in vain to hide how pathetic you’re being by bringing your knees up to your chest. You feel a hand on your back, and you almost lash out until you realize it’s GF. She doesn’t say anything, which you’re grateful for. 

For a little while, the only sounds are your crying, Pico’s heavy breaths, and the train that passes by every so often. You don’t want to move a muscle. You don’t want to break this moment and deal with the aftermath. You just want to sit here forever. 

Of course, you can’t. It can never be that easy. GF stops rubbing your back and stands back up, holding out her hand for you. You shyly take it and let her pull you up to your unsteady feet. Pico doesn’t move, deciding to just stay sitting on the ground. You notice his lip is bleeding, and despite everything, a pang of guilt shoots through you. 

You try to convince yourself that you want to just leave him there, but your conscious gets the better of you. You hesitantly stretch your hand out for him. His eyes flick between the hand and your face before he slowly accepts. You pull him up, and as much as you want to just hold this broken man, you can’t convince yourself to do it, so you let go and step back.

“Why are you here?” you ask again, except this time, you’re more curious than angry.

He stares at you for a bit before a tear rolls down his cheek. “I’m sorry,” is all he gets to say before he finally breaks. He holds his head in his hands and lets go, bawling. Your stomach twists uncomfortably. What are you supposed to do now?

GF gently grabs your shoulder and pulls you away to talk privately. 

“Hey, I’m gonna wait for you at the bus stop.”

You cock your head. “Wait for me? Why?”

She looks behind you to the crying man. “You’ve got some things to work out here. Just don’t start fighting again, please.”

You sigh and nod, giving her a kiss on the cheek before watching her walk away. You turn back to Pico, still sobbing into his hands.

Your brain disconnects from your body as you nearly sprint and wrap your arms around him. He goes stiff before letting go again, clutching your shirt as he cries into your shoulder. You start sobbing with him, holding him tighter than you ever have. Your legs give out and both of you crumble to the ground. A train goes by, the wind it brings making you shiver.

Pico eventually calms down enough to stop hiccupping, leaning away from you and wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “I’m sorry. For...everything.”

“I know,” you reply, running a hand through your hair. You don’t actually care if he is sorry anymore. You don’t care about any of that right now. 

“You were right.”

You look up at him. “Huh?”

He laughs sheepishly, looking away with a faint blush. “I was fucking psycho. I convinced myself that you hated me, that you didn’t want to be around me. It didn’t matter what you could’ve said to me. That was my bad.”

You don’t say anything back for a bit, idly twisting the fabric of your jeans in your fingers. You take a deep breath before replying.

“You weren’t entirely wrong.”

His head whips back to look at you, and you swear you can see his heart breaking all over again. 

You quickly raise your hands. “Hey, hey, I said entirely. I did still love you, even after everything. It was just...so fucking difficult to be affectionate after…” you trail off. 

“I-I know.” He sighs. “Do you still have the scar?”

You nod and shift to pull up your pant leg so he can see. He runs a finger along the faded pink line and goosebumps raise on your arms. The touch felt way too personal, too intimate. 

“You should’ve never gotten this,” he says quietly, voice cracking. 

“Can’t change the past.”

“God, I wish I could. Every single day I wake up and realize what a big fuck up I am.” He flicks his eyes to yours. “You were the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me, Bee. I would do anything to wake up next to you every day again.”

You lose all breath at the confession. You’re torn. You know deep in your heart that you still love him, but what about GF? She’s been so amazing to you, amazing _for_ you. Hell, the only reason you’re even here is to be able to keep being by her side. You love her so much, you can’t give her up.

“I-I’m sorry, Pico. Shit’s different now.”

“I know,” he sighs. “You’ve moved on, that’s okay. Can we still be friends at least?”

You shake your head. “I don’t know if I can.”

He nods and slowly stands up. You follow suit.

“Okay,” he starts. “Well, do you still have my number?”

You nod. 

“You know where to find me if you need to.” He holds his hand out. “Guess this is goodbye.” 

You pretend you didn’t hear his voice waver as you take his hand and shake it.

Neither of you let go.

Instead, you turn your brain off and yank on his arm. He’s pulled to you and you throw your arms around his shoulders, leaning up and crashing your lips to his. You instantly taste blood, but decide that’s not important right now. He freezes from shock before quietly crying out and wrapping his arms around your back and squeezing you so tight you think you might faint. You don’t even mind, already crying again. You don’t know why you’re doing this, knowing you’re already taken and it can’t go anywhere. This can’t turn into anything. The chapter of your life where you had Pico has passed. This is goodbye.

He opens his mouth slightly and you take the bait, beginning to explore that familiar mouth you’ve missed for months.

Well, maybe not so familiar.

You recoil when you feel something weird. “Did...did you get your tongue pierced?”

He sticks his tongue out, displaying a silver barbell. Had you been a different person, you would’ve shivered at the idea of it. Instead, you laugh, and he does too.

It would’ve been heartwarming, if not for the situation. 

You sigh as you release him and step back. He gives you a small smile, this time with only a hint of sadness. 

“See you around.”

With that, he turns and walks away, down the road. You let yourself deflate for a moment before taking a deep breath and turn to walk to the bus stop. It’s a bittersweet feeling. Part of you is happy you got to clear the air and get out every bad feeling you’ve been holding onto so tightly for so long. The other part is mourning the loss of him all over again. 

Just like she said, GF is sitting on the bench, waiting. You smile at her and are instantly hit with a wave of guilt. 

“How’d it go?” she asks in her cheery voice.

“I kissed him.” You love her too much to hide it.

She nods. “Did you work it all out?”

You’re taken aback. “You’re not mad?”

“Of course not. You had to do what you needed to to feel better. I don’t blame you one bit, darling”

You sigh in relief and slouch by her on the bench. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too.” She slides her hand into yours. “So, did you make up?”

“Yeah.”

“I bet you feel way better now.” You nod and she continues. “So, when will we see him again?”

You shrug. “Probably never.”

“What? Why not?”

You cringe into the seat. “I don’t trust myself to stay friends with him.”

“Then don’t.”

You whip your head to look at her so fast you cracked your neck. “Wh-what?”

She shrugs casually, acting like this isn’t the biggest fucking thing she could’ve said to you. “If you wanna date him, then date him, I’m not here to stop you.”

You shake your head. “I’m not leaving you for him. I love you too much.”

“I didn’t say leave me,” she laughs.

“I-I’m confused.”

“There’s no law saying you can’t date two people at once.”

You finally realize what she means. “An open relationship?”

“You’ve met my parents, you know I wasn’t exactly raised in a traditional marriage.”

You sit there, stuttering for a bit. She giggles, and you clear your throat and try again. 

“S-so, you’re saying it’d be cool with you if I asked him out?”

“I don’t mind one bit.” There’s no dishonesty in her voice. She means it. 

Giddiness overwhelms your brain as you realize that you can have both. There isn’t a reason to pick. You quickly pull her into a quick kiss, to which she takes as a thanks and smiles.

~~~~~

**> hey, you awake? I have a question.**

**Author's Note:**

> BF has two hands for a reason.
> 
> (Not me projecting cos I'm also poly and have two partners lmao)
> 
> Tumblr; alienshea


End file.
